In fraganti
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Hao y Marion, son descubiertos en una situación 'comprometedora' / reto del foro 'Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos / Dedicado a las chicas ;) mi primer OneShot :D


**Ya todos saben que; Shaman King no me pertenece en lo absoluto. Y mis fics, son para satisfacer mi imaginación y el disfrute de mis lectores :B, toodo sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**In fraganti.**

La noche comenzaba a caer; la temperatura bajaba considerablemente, y en el cielo, se dejaban ver las primeras estrellas. Todos se retiraban a sus respectivas tiendas, dispuestos a descansar, a pesar que éste, era el primero de unos cuantos días, en los que no tendrían aparentes preocupaciones.

En medio del campamento, se alzaba una cálida y brillante fogata. Frente a esta, dos personajes; un muchacho de aspecto despreocupado; de largos cabellos castaños, con la sonrisa dibujada y unos ojos negros, que expresaban tranquilidad máxima. A su lado, una chica rubia, aparentemente de su misma edad; los ojos cerrados, y un ligero color carmín en el rostro, debido al abrazo del moreno; que la contenía firmemente.

Para nadie era una novedad, que desde hace aproximadamente un mes; Hao-sama, y Marion, tenían una relación que catalogaban de 'especial'; se la pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, contemplando a veces la nada o, intercambiando frases cortas. No era algo que todos vieran con aprecio, había muchos celos en el ambiente, especialmente por parte de la pequeña Opacho; se sentía desplazada de un día para otro, a pesar de que su señor Hao, seguía mostrándole el mismo cariño de siempre.

Por otro lado; las otras dos integrantes del Hana-gumi; comenzaban a sentir rencor por la menor de ellas. _'¿Desde cuándo Mari se transformo en la predilecta de Hao-sama?, él siempre nos veía a todas con los mismos ojos' _Era una frase típica que Mathilda, le echaba en cara a Kana, quien nunca sabía qué responder, por lo que siempre se encogía de hombros, con cara de pocos amigos. Sin embargo, nadie decía nada en voz alta, temían causar la furia del shaman de fuego, y eso, no sería nada bueno.

Como era de esperar, Hao estaba al tanto de hasta el más diminuto pensamiento de su séquito, pero como siempre, les restaba importancia. El respeto que sentían hacia él, era más potente que cualquier otra cosa, y en caso de que alguno decidiera revelarse, sería demasiado fácil deshacerse de él, o ella.

–_Ya está haciendo bastante frío, y los demás ya se fueron a dormir_- Anunció Hao, poniéndose de pie. Siempre guardaban cuidado de que el resto desapareciera, y se dirigían juntos a la tienda del castaño.

La italiana solo asintió con la cabeza, y lo siguió. Todas las noches era lo mismo, esperaban que todos durmieran, para ellos finalmente, poder entregarse a su pasión. Ninguno supo nunca, cómo fue que todo sucedió, pero definitivamente, les encantaba, se amaban mutuamente, y lo mejor de todo, era que no había necesidad de hablar de ello, sus silencios cómplices lo decían todo.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Marion, se encontraron una vez más con la negra y serena mirada de Hao quien, una noche más, se disponía a hacerle ver, por qué se hacía llamar a sí mismo, el amo del fuego.

El chico, comenzó a subir lentamente, por las largas y torneadas piernas de Marion, quien al sentir las cálidas, morenas y fuertes manos de su amante, sobre su piel pálida y fría, mordió su labio inferior; sabía que su señor, no se andaba con muchos rodeos, ni juegos previos, al menos no ahora, que era una noche de tantas en las que poseería su cuerpo. Se estremeció cuando sintió dos dedos acariciar su entrepierna, a través de la tela de la braga, entonces emitiendo un leve gemido, trató de separarse.

-¿_Sucede algo malo?-_ Preguntó Hao, con su amable sonrisa. Él sabía lo que Marion pensaba en esos momentos, pero esperaba que ella se diera el valor para que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-_Hao-sama… es solo que- _Suspiró para dejar salir el resto _–Es sólo que Mari preferiría no estar con usted a escondidas- _Y bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

_-Ya lo sé. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que te haría feliz?- _Preguntó, poniendo un semblante serio.

_-Hao-sama, Mari no quiso ser impertinente, si usted considera que…- _Pero el shaman de fuego, ya se había apoderado de sus labios, devorándolos con pasión y devoción.

_-No me llames señor cuando estamos a solas, en estos momentos, yo soy tu hombre, y tú mi mujer- _Le decía cuando se separó del beso, y comenzaba a desvestirla, jugando con los pequeños pero firmes pechos de la rubia. _–Ya llegará el momento del que me hablas Mari, por ahora, te pido que tengas paciencia-_

Marion no tuvo más voluntad, y se abandonó al placer que le producía el contacto de los labios de su hombre, abarcando toda su diminuta figura. Comenzaron así el juego de seducción de tantas noches anteriores; las ropas volaban, besos húmedos, con pequeñas mordidas, a veces hasta dejando marcas. Admiraban mutuamente sus cuerpos, se tocaban como si fueran un camposanto, a pesar de la lujuria que los embargaba.

Cuando finalmente, el amo del fuego la penetró hasta lo más profundo, Mari no pudo evitar dejar salir un sonoro gemido de placer. La noche recién comenzaba pero…

_-¡Cuánto lo siento hermano, no creí que estuvieras ocupado!- _Un sonrojado Yoh, se tapaba la cara, ante el bochorno de ver a su gemelo desnudo sobre, la que suponía era su novia.

_-¿¡Pero qué demonios Yoh!?- _Espetó el mayor, con evidente molestia, mientras en un movimiento rápido cubría el cuerpo de Mari, y se ponía de pie. _-Sal de una buena vez, voy enseguida- _ Besó a la chica en los labios. _– Ya vuelvo, no te vayas. Déjame ver que es lo que mi hermanito necesita- _ Dijo irónico.

_-Hao, de verdad lo siento yo…- _Trataba de disculparse el menor de los Asakura.

_-¿Qué no te enseñaron a avisar que vendrías? Realmente eres un idiota_ - le dijo ya un poco más calmado, mientras le daba un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza a Yoh.

-_¡Eso duele hermano, auch!- _se sobaba la cabeza el de los auriculares. _–Yo, éste, sólo no podía dormir, y como no hay combates programados hasta la próxima semana, creí que podríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos- _

_-Sí, también lo pensé. Pero de veras que pudiste anunciar tu visita, o por lo menos esperar hasta mañana, has sido muy inoportuno Yoh- _

Yoh rio de buena gana _–Si me di cuenta- _Se rascó la cabeza, y le dio una mirada pervertida a su idéntico _-¿Así que, la rubia de las Hana-gumi?, quien diría que también tienes tu corazoncito Hao, veo que tenemos gustos en común; tu novia y la mía son rubias- _Y soltó una gran carcajada.

_-Te recuerdo, hermanito, que sigo siendo mayor y más fuerte que tú, yo seré el Rey Shaman, así que no seas tan entrometido- _Dijo en tono fanfarrón.

_-No te enojes, es una bromita, es más, podríamos hacer una cita doble- _Y no dejaba de reír.

La verdad es que éste último comentario, le causo gracia al shaman de fuego _–Es una mala idea; Anna me odia, y tú no le agradas mucho a Marion que digamos- _

_-Ya me lo imaginaba, pero bueno, es hora de que me vaya- _Dijo, encaminándose con los brazos cruzando su nuca. _–Querrás terminar lo que interrumpí- _

_-¿Cómo es que de repente sí piensas?- _Le dijo el mayor, en tono de broma.

* * *

_-¿Y qué es lo que quería tu hermano?- _Preguntó la de los ojos esmeralda, sentada en la cama, bebiendo un té.

_-Nada importante. ¡Vaya!, me alegro que me trates al fin como tu igual- _Le sonrió cariñoso, mientras se acercaba a Mari, y la besaba tiernamente. _–Quiero que lo hagas siempre, de ahora en adelante, y en todo momento- _

_-Mari no entiende lo que eso significa- _Lo miraba extrañada.

_-Pues ¿qué otra cosa puede significar? Es más, mañana mismo abandonarás la tienda que compartes con Kana y Mathilda. Ya no nos veremos a escondidas Mari.-_

La felicidad de la italiana, solo la expresaba su enorme y radiante sonrisa. Tomó a Hao por la capa, quitándosela ágilmente. _–Bien, y ¿Dónde nos quedamos?-_

**_FIN._**

* * *

**Hoooola mi gente hermosa! Bueno, éste es mi primer fic HaoxMarion, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**La verdad es que tenía otro, totaaalmente diferente jajaja, pero éste, se lo dedico a Ceci, que me retó en el foro 'Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos'. **

**Ceci! espero que haya cumplido tus espectativas :P en parte al menos. **

**Les dejo besitos y abrazos a todos n.n**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
